My love, my obsession
by nannaa
Summary: Kyuhyun yang terlalu mencintai Sungmin hingga akhirnya menculik serta menyekap di apartment miliknya dan menjadikan Sungmin seorang tawanan. / GS / Oneshoot / RnR please.


My love, my obsession..

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rate : T+

Disclaimer:

This story belongs to me so don't plagiarism and bashing my story. And the cast belongs to God.

Pair : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin )

Warning :

GS, Oneshoot, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't reading!

Happy Reading^^

...

Gelap.

Itulah yang tertangkap oleh retina mataku saat ini. Ruang ini memang sengaja ku sulap untuk membuatnya semakin 'nyaman' berada di apartmentku. Suara tangisan yang ku dengar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi melodi tersendiri bagiku. Aku bukan menikmatinya, sebaliknya aku tersiksa mendengarnya menangis. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi akan sangat sulit untukku mengakhiri semua ketika sudah memulainya. Ini bagai sebuah permainan untukku. Begitu mengasyikkan. Aku bebas melukis dan memahat goresan di atas kulit mulusnya. Ini semakin indah bukan?

" Apa salahku Cho? " suaranya lirih, aku kehilangan sosoknya yang ceria. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

" Kau bertanya, huh?! Kau tidak ingat apa saja yang telah kau lakukan padaku? "

" Maaf, maafkan aku Kyuhyun. "

" Terlambat Lee Sungmin! "

" Ku mohon hentikan! " jeritnya semakin menggema di ruangan ini. Tapi siapa yang akan mendengar? Hey, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, ruangan ini adalah ruang kedap suara. Sekeras apapun dia berteriak tidak akan ada seorangpun diluar sana yang akan mendengarnya. Aku sudah memprediksi segalanya dari awal sebelum aku menculiknya dan mengurungnya di apartment ini. Aku tidak peduli jika rasa bencinya padaku akan semakin dalam, yang ku inginkan hanya dia. Mungkin ini terlihat gila untukmu, tapi **CINTA** tak memandang apapun bukan? Itulah yang sedang ku lakukan saat ini, mempertahankan seseorang yang memang seharusnya untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya, membaginya atau menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Aku tidak melarang jika kalian menyebutku egois.

.

**.**

**.**

Malam akan berganti ketika esok mentari yang kembali menyinari, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kapan kegelapan akan datang secara abadi dan mulai menutup seluruh lapisan dengan kehampaannya. Semuanya mungkin akan berkahir saat itu juga, tidak akan ada yang mampu melawan takdir. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang datang dan mulai membawamu pada satu titik cahaya terang yang berada di ujung lorong gelap? Masih adakah satu keajaiban untuk tetap bertahan?

Mata bulatnya yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kembali terbuka, jika begini aku sungguh tidak membutuhkan cahaya matahari. Sudah ada matahari di kedua bola matanya. Aku bersyukur memilkinya walau dia tak pernah sekalipun menginginkan aku.

" Kyuhyun kapan kau akan melepaskanku? " dia bertanya dengan nada memohon kentara sekali dari suaranya. Aku tak bergeming sedikitpun, aku masih terpaku dengan tatapannya yang begitu sayu. Tatapan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang diberikannya saat melihatku dulu.

" Kyuhyun aku mohon hentikan semua ini. " aku masih menatapnya, seolah enggan melewatkan maha karya tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Banyak orang yang berkata tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Mata bulat dengan iris coklat, pipi chubby dengan rona merah alami, hidung bangir dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbentuk M. Bagiku dia begitu sempurna, ini memang aneh, tapi kadar kesempurnaannya semakin jadi kala aku melukis tubuhnya dengan goresan-goresan pisau lipat. Lihatlah di kedua pipinya yang cubby ada bekas luka sayatan dengan darah yang hampir mengering. Di lenggan sebelah kirinya, aku memahat namaku sendiri masih dengan pisau lipat. Aku membuat tatto lebih baik dari pada menggunakan jarum bukan? Setiap orang yang menjumpainya akan tahu dia adalah milikku, orang dapat dengan mudah melihat namaku bertengger di lenggannya. Dan ku pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya, tidak seorangpun!

" Kau akan tetap di sini Min. "

" Tapi aku ingin pulang Cho! Aku ingin pulang. " perlahan dia mulai terisak, menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini? " tanyanya lirih.

" Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak tahu? "

" Mencintaiku? "

" Iya, aku mencintaimu. "

" Jika kau mencintaiku kau tidak akan melakukan ini! " makinya dihadapanku. Aku lupa dia mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari wanita lainnya. Emosinya memang sangat ajaib, menurutku.

" Tapi tidak ada cara lain Lee Sungmin! " suaraku meninggi dan itu sukses membuat mulutnya terkunci.

" Masih ada Kyu. " ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dalam.

" Kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. " lanjutnya.

" Aku sudah berusah tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. " kini aku yang menunduk pasrah, bayangan dirinya selalu melintas di otakku sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dia mempunyai sinar terang yang membuatku tak berkedip sedikitpun. Aku terlalu terpaku pada dirinya sehingga tak pernah acuh terhadap lingkungan di sekitarku. Aku ingin berada di dekatnya, tapi tidak bisa 'mereka' selalu menghalangi langkahku. Mereka selalu menyiksaku jika sedikit saja aku tertangkap basah sedang menatap lurus kearahnya. Aku begitu mencintainya.

" Maafkan aku Kyu. "

" Tidak, kau tidak salah sediktpun Min. Merekalah yang salah. "

" Aku tahu Jungmo dan teman-temannya selalu menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Maafkan aku, maaf. " aku mencoba mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh lemahnya. Agak susah memang mengingat aku mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya di kedua sisi tempat tidur.

" Kau tidak salah. Aku yang terlalu memaksa kehendak untuk mencintaimu. Aku memang tidak tahu diri. Aku terlalu terobsesi padamu sampai lupa akan arti cinta sebenarnya. Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Maafkan aku, aku akan melepaskanmu. " aku beranjak ke sisi-sisi tempat tidur dan melepas ikatan yang menempel pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Aku terkesiap saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menerjang kearahku. Aku masih diam membeku dengan yang terjadi saat ini, mungkinkah?

" Aku mencintaimu Kyu. "

" Tt...taapi bagaimana bisa? Jungmo? "

" Dia memang selalu berada di dekatku dan mengklaim bahwa aku adalah miliknya, tapi apakah pernah aku berkata 'iya' akan sikapnya? Kau salah, aku diam selama ini hanya karena tidak ingin kau semakin di sakitinya. Jungmo tahu aku mencintaimu tapi dia tak mungkin dan tidak mau menyakitiku, yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya adalah kau. maaf aku terlambat mengatakan ini. " pelukan itu merenggang tapi sungguh aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Sesuatu mulai menghangatkan hatiku, dan aku nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

" Maafkan aku juga yang tak menyadari akan sikapmu itu, aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku terima jika setelah ini kau membenciku. Aku memang salah. " aku melepas pelukan hangatnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhinya dengan linangan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai menghiasi wajahku.

" Kau boleh pergi, sekali lagi maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun mendekatimu lagi. Kau pantas bahagia dengan orang lain. " aku berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini yang semakin membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku baru mendapatkannya dan sekarang aku harus melepasnya. Ini terlalu cepat, Tuhan ku mohon berikan aku waktu sedetik lagi untuk bersamanya. Aku mohon hanya sedetik saja.

" Bagaiman bisa aku bahagia jika tidak ada kau di sampingku? Aku tidak ingin orang lain, aku ingin dirimu Kyu. Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah terlalu lama memendam ini sendirian dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku, begitu? "

" Tidak! Hanya saja kau, kau.. "

" Apa? Aku ingin bersamamu. Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku hanya melihatmu memandangku tanpa bisa memberimu senyum? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat melihatmu berada di samping wanita yang sangat menyebalkan itu? Aku cemburu saat kau tersenyum padanya. Aku ingin marah tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku berfikir bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku sungguh takut Kyu kau akan pergi dengan wanita itu. Aku, aku... "

" Aku mencintaimu Min. " aku kembali memeluknya, memberikannya rasa nyaman.

" Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? "

" Tidak, aku akan tetap di sampingmu. "

" Janji? Janji kelingking? "

" Janji. " kami saling menautkan jari kelingking dalam suasa hening. Aku menatap matanya yang seolah tersenyum padaku. Cinta memang unik dan aneh, sesuatu yang tidak kau sadari kapan tepatnya dia mulai hadir di hatimu. Sesuatu yang mampu memberikanmu kehangatan di saat dingin yang teramat. Sesuatu yang bahkan terkadang membuatmu gila dan melakukan apapun diluar nalar manusia normal lainnya. Sama halnya seperti yang ku lakukan. Sesuatu yang konyol. Aku menyakiti orang yang teramat ku cintai, dan dia? Kini benar-benar berada di dekapanku. Bukan sekedar tawanan tapi sesorang yang tenyata membalas cintaku dalam diamnya. Cinta tak harus berkata bukan? Kau dapat melihat ketulusan mengalir dari cahaya matanya, cahaya yang mampu membuatmu tenang dan cahaya yang mampu membuat hatimu berdetak di atas batas normal. Jagalah cinta yang sudah kau dapat, karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu dimana letak akhir dari cerita cinta yang kau jalani.

.

.

.

FIN

Cerita ini adalah Remake dari FF buatan saya sendiri dengan judul yang sama.

Jangan ragu klik kotak review di bawah yaa

Gamsahamnida^^


End file.
